


Safe

by Pinkgiraffe1604



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biphobia, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Feminine Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Parental Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgiraffe1604/pseuds/Pinkgiraffe1604
Summary: Lance was abused, both at school and home. No one knew about his home life, not even his best friend Adam.But when beautiful purple eyed stranger saves Lance from a bully and takes him under his wing, will Lance finally feel Safe?





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve changed a lot of their ages so just quickly Lance is 15 nearly 16 Adam is 15. Shiro and Keith are newly 17 and the rest are 16. Pidge, Keith, Shiro, Hunk and Allura are juniors and Lance and Adam are sophomores.

Lance was slammed up against his locker. This was a daily occurrence. Everyone hated him. Well almost everyone. The only person who didn’t was his best friend Adam or so it seemed. He was bullied - badly. He always has been and he most likely always would be, whilst he was still school at least. He planned to leave as soon as possible even though he loved the work aspect of it.

He was feminine. He wore ‘girly’ clothes but the way he saw it was that clothes have no gender. However not everybody saw it this way. His dad didn’t especially. As well as being bullied here he was abused at home, it was mainly mentally but it is physical sometimes. However if anyone asked about his bruises and cuts he just said that he’s really clumsy and falls over all the time. Not even Adam knew the truth about his dad when he sees the bruises, Lance says that they are from the people at school. In some way he was kinda glad he got bullied. Obviously as you may think that is a weird statement that has probably never came out of anyone’s mouth but it gave him an excuse for his bruises without people knowing about his dad.

His mom left when he was really little and he knew why now. He never did before he started wearing ‘girly’ clothes. His dad must have abused her too. His only question is Why? Why didn’t she take him with her? He wished he knew the answer to that. Maybe if he found her she could save him like she saved herself. Would she want him though? He knew that his dad doesn’t. He would probably just be a burden to her like he was to everyone else.

Lance has anxiety and depression. Most days the only thing that kept him going was the fact that he was Adam’s only friend and he needed him like Lance needed him. He was nearly 16 and would be in around 2 weeks. Adam had a later birthday so would turn 16 in a couple of months.

School and bullying really didn’t help with his panic attacks and sometimes after a really bad beating he would have a long panic attack at school. This would cause him to miss a lesson. His dad was then informed and he got a worse beating when he got home. It was just a vicious cycle really. He wished he could escape it but he couldn’t it was constant. At school then at home. He spent a lot of his time at Adam’s, he didn’t question it and his mom was really nice but Lance had to be careful and make sure he was home for certain times and had done certain things around the house to make the abuse less frequent and less painful.

Lance was a nerd. He was smart. He liked art and was quite good at it. He had a notebook of all his sketches. Usually when he got pushed around and thrown about they took his book and flick through it and mock him. They mainly don’t like his clothes and sexuality just like his dad.

_*Back to present*_

“Oi f*g are you listening to me” A hand strikes Lance’s face and his cheek feels like it’s on fire. His eyes started to tear  
“Stop being such a whiny bitch and crying like a little baby” He slapped him once again.  
“I guess you are just a whiny bitch though based on how you dress.”

“Oi get away from him!” A voice came from somewhere but he couldn’t see as his eyes were tightly shut  
“What if I don’t”  
“Then you’ll have me to deal with so seriously piss off. NOW!”

The guy let go of him and backed away slowly. He then joined his other friend and they ran away.

“Are you okay?” The voice said  
“Yeah I’m fine” Lance replied  
“You’re clearly not” The voice said again “I’m taking you to the nurse”  
“No it’s fine really” He said through bleary eyes  
“I’m taking you” He said sternly  
For the first time Lance opened his eyes fully and what he saw was the most beautiful purple eyes he had ever seen.  
“Ok” he responded shyly


	2. Nurse's Office

“Can you stand up?” The beautiful stranger asked Lance.  
“Yeah” He said and stood up but as soon as he went to take a step he fell back onto the floor.  
“I’ll help you ok?” the stranger said as he put his hand on Lance’s arm and attempted to help him get up. Lance flinched as his hand touched him.  
“It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise” he told him.

The stranger supported most of his weight which wasn’t a lot as they walked through the halls to the nurses office. A small boy ran up to them.

“Oh my God Lance what happened this time” he said  
“What this has happened before?” The stranger questioned  
“Yeah it happens all the time” He answered  
“What why?”  
“Because he’s bi and he wears feminine clothing”  
“Really?”  
“Yep”

“I’m fine Adam” Lance mumbled  
“You don’t look like it”  
“I’ll be good. Go to class we have Science and I know that’s your favourite lesson”  
“If you insist I will”  
“Good, now go and don’t be late”  
The small boy hurried off but not before saying.  
“Thanks for helping him…”  
“Keith” the stranger replied  
“Keith” he repeated

They got to the nurses office and Keith sat him down.  
“Hello who do we have here?” The Nurse asked him  
“I don’t really know him to be honest but I just kinda found him like this” He told her. He was pretty sure that if this happened all the time that he had a reason that nothing had been done about it and he wasn’t just going to force something to happen if he had a reason for it not to.  
“I think his first names Lance but last name I have no idea.”  
“Could you try and ask him please” she said.  
“Ok” he replied and walked away from her and back over towards Lance.

“Lance?”  
“Yeah”   
“What’s your last name?”  
“McClain, why?”  
“I don’t know. I’ll go and ask” Keith replied

“His last name’s McClain but he asked why you need it”  
“Because I’m going to have to call home so they can come and get him” she said

“Lance, she said she needed your last name so she could call home and get him to come and get you”  
“No, she can’t call my dad!” He said quickly “Just tell her I said I’m fine and can stay at school”  
“Are you sure?“ Keith asked him  
“100%” he answered

Keith walked back over to the nurse.  
“He said there is no need to call home he will be 100% fine with going to class and staying at school.” He told her  
“Is he sure?” She asked  
“He said 100%” Keith said again  
“Ok fine” she replied

Keith knew that there was something he wasn’t telling him by the way he reacted when he said she was going to call home. But then again he had only just met this kid and it wasn’t his place to ask. Even though he had just met this kid he was very intrigued with him.

“I’ll walk you to your next class” Keith said  
“Ok. I have Science” He replied  
“Ok lets go” he said

They walked through the halls and to Lance’s science class. Keith knocked on the door and Lance entered and said “sorry I’m late”. Before Keith left he said “See you later Lance” he just smiled at him and said “yeah”

Before the door could fully close Keith heard a bunch of people saying “How is he friends with Keith”. 

People in his year were dicks.


	3. Friends

Lance sat down in Science and immediately the people in front of him turned around.

“How the fuck is a f*g like you friends with a junior”   
“He’s a junior?” He questioned  
“Yeah how did you not know that”  
“I don’t really know him. I’ve only just met him” Lance replied  
“Oh ok” they said and turned back around.

After Science it was lunch so Adam and Lance went to the cafeteria. They sat in their usual place in the back corner away from everyone one but today other people came and sat with them. Lance immediately recognised one of them. He could recognise those deep, purple eyes anywhere.

“Hi Lance” he said as he sat down next to him.  
“Hey Keith, thanks for earlier by the way”  
“It’s no problem really”  
Another one of his friends sat across from Lance and next to Adam.  
“Hi again Adam” he said “This is my friend Shiro” he continued signalling to the guy next to Adam.  
“Hi” Shiro said confidently.

“So can we sit with you” Keith asked  
“Sure. We usually just talk and do separate projects.” Lance replied  
“That’s fine” he said

They spent most of lunch just talking and laughing whilst Lance sketched and Adam continued writing the story that he was currently working on. Keith and Shiro were actually really funny and genuinely nice people.  
Adam got on with Shiro especially even though they were polar opposites. 

“Can I borrow your phone for a second” Keith asked him as they were getting up to leave.  
“Sure it’s kind of old though” He replied   
He took it from Lance’s hand and did something before giving it back to him. Lance took it and looked at it. It was on a new contact that said ‘Keith’. He just smiled at him and said “I”ll text you”.

“You so like Keith” Adam said as they were walking away.  
“Says you with Shiro” He replied  
“What do you mean?”  
“I saw how well you got along”  
“Whatever he’s most likely straight anyway”  
“Same with Keith”

Lance couldn’t believe that he had just made more friends other than Adam.


	4. More Friends

Keith had only known Lance and Adam for a day but he already really liked them both. They were smart and mature for their age and the best part they are so funny. They don’t have any other friends but each other and now Shiro and him but he supposed that’s just because of how quiet and shy they were initially. Once you got to know them they really open up. They were really nice.

He wanted to introduce them to Pidge, Allura and Hunk he thought that the rest of the others would also like them but he didn’t know how they would react to meeting them or if they’ll want to meet them. His friends are quite loud and they are quite quiet to begin with. 

At lunch he once again took Shiro over to their table.  
“Hey Lance, Hey Adam” He said as they stood at the end of their table. Shiro just waved.  
“Hey Keith, Hey Shiro” Lance replied, Adam just smiled.  
“I was thinking you might want to come and meet our other friends they’re really nice but they’re quite loud” he said laughing at the last part.  
Lance looked over at Adam worriedly.  
“There’s only 3 more. Their names are Hunk, Allura and Pidge. If you want to leave at any point you can I promise” Keith said reassuringly.  
“Okay” Lance said nodding and smiling at him. Adam still looked worried but Shiro just put a hand on his shoulder and whispered  
“You’ll be fine I’ll be there with you the whole time” Adam stood up and smiled at him. They’re so cute together.

Keith is so gay. That was abrupt, I know but it’s true. Like just looking at Lance made his heart melt. Shiro was also so gay. Only Keith knew that Shiro was gay. When Keith came out last year and he confided in him. He just isn’t ready to tell everyone yet.

Anyway they lead them over to their usual table and they looked at them nervously. Sat at the table were 3 people, their friends; Allura who is sensible and kind, Pidge who is just an all round nerd and Hunk who is really nice. They all looked at them.

“Hey guys these are our new friends Lance and Adam” Keith said “Lance and Adam these are Allura, Hunk and Pidge” He gestured at each of them as he said their names. The others just wave at them, said hi and they waved back.

He gestured for Lance to sit down on the end and Adam sat opposite him while Shiro sat opposite Keith. It was a bit awkward at first as they didn’t really speak but after a while they became more comfortable and got more involved in the conversation. 

Time went by and the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and Lance and Adam got up to go to class.  
“Bye guys” They said quietly and the others all replied.

“I really like them they’re really cool” Hunk said  
“Yeah they’re a bit quiet but other than that they seem really nice” Allura agreed  
“How did you meet them again?” Pidge questioned  
Keith told the about what happened when he met Lance and then that he took Shiro over to meet them at lunch yesterday.  
“Aw that sounds horrible” Hunk said  
“Yeah but please don’t mention I when he’s around he’s actually really nice but then he’ll think I’m friends with him out of pity and I’m not. He’s really funny.”  
“We won’t don’t worry” Allura reassured him.

*Time skip*

When Keith got home he got a message from who he presumed was Lance.

It said “Hey Keith, It’s Lance”  
They talked for an hour when he said he had to go. It kind of made Keith sad talking to him makes him happy. Oh well at least he’ll get to see him tomorrow.


	5. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning~ censored homophobic language and depicted abuse so if you are triggered by either probably don’t read this. Stay safe friends.

Yesterday when Lance was texting Keith he heard the front door slam. He quickly said that he needed to go and looked around. He hadn’t done the vacuuming. Great. Fucking great.

His dad pushed in the room and looked around.  
“What the fuck have you been doing all day!?” He questioned  
“I-I went to school then came home and did my homework, cooked dinner and washed up”  
“Well you haven’t fucking vacuumed. This place looks a mess. It’s all your fault.”  
He slapped Lance hard across the face which caused him to stumble back a bit. He didn’t however let a whimper of pain escape his lips because he knew that would make it 10 times worse.  
“Get it done now. If it’s not done in 10 minutes there will be worse conse-“  
He was cut off by the sound of a text tone coming from Lance’s phone. He grabbed it aggressively off the counter.

“Who the fuck is Keith with a purple heart. Is he a disgusting little f*g too”  
“He’s just a friend I promise”  
“Well it’s doesn’t seem like that he said ‘Bye see you tomorrow’ with a blue heart”

Lance inwardly awwed when he sent bye he put a purple heart just like the one by his name. He also put purple because it reminded him of Keith’s eyes. He couldn’t believe he actually put a heart back.

“So you got a boyfriend who is just as f*ggy as you or is he only with you because you look like a girl” That hurt Lance had to admit. Usually he took the comments on the chin. Sure they hurt a bit but usually he could take it. However that is one of his worst fears: people only liking him because of how he dressed not because of him at all.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Lance said trying to remain calm and not cry.  
“Don’t fucking lie to me” he said and before he knew it Lance was on the floor in a whole world of pain.

*Back to present*

His dad barged into the room.  
“You’re to stay in this house today do you hear me. No one is to see you like that. I can’t have social services getting involved. I called about your absence. You will be back in Monday” he said. Lance just nodded his head. He slammed the door and then left for work.

Today was going to be boring. Lance got up and went to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. He had a big red bruise across one side of my face. It should have gone down by Monday.

He got his phone from where it had been the previous night. Luckily his dad hadn’t smashed this one. He quickly text Keith and Adam saying he wouldn’t be in”

“Sorry I’m not going to be in today. I’ve got a bad headache”

He got a reply from Adam that said “Aww get better soon” He could tell he was kind of panicking about being alone.

He also got a reply from Keith “Aww so sad to hear. Get better soon. Also don’t worry we’ll look after Adam whilst you’re gone.” He sent back a reply almost immediately “Thank you” Keith was so thoughtful he truly was such a nice person.

Keith got to school and met up with the others.  
“Hey Lance’s not in today he’s ill so I said we’d look after Adam until he’s back. He should be around by the sophomore lockers.”

“I’ll go get him” Shiro said excitedly as he quickly walked off towards where they were. Keith just smirked. Something in him had the idea that Shiro maybe liked Adam. He had no idea why.

Keith caught up with him and he was standing by Adam’s locker when Adam came over.  
“Oh hi guys” he said shyly  
“Hi Adam we thought that you’d want some company since Lance’s not here” Keith said  
“Oh thanks guys” he responded.

Keith didn’t know why but he kind of had a bad feeling about Lance not being there. He must just miss him. He was sure it’s probably not a big deal.


End file.
